Rooftop
by Orange sweetness
Summary: Mia comes over to Michaels house after finals. fluf garenteed. randr. one shot no update


She held my hand as we breathed in the night air. "Hey, you know that I've never been out here before?" she said.

"Lilly's never brought you out here?" I asked pulling her into my side. She looked up at me and put her head on my shoulder.

"Nope," then she laughed softly, "I don't think Lilly's ever been out here either. I think she's too scared."

"Sounds like Lilly. Scared of the roof," I chuckled. "I can't believe it took this long for us to get together." I pushed some of her hair back and she closed her eyes pulling closer to my chest.

"I can. I mean, I think we were both scared of what Lilly would do. Maybe that's why it's taken so long." She wrapped her arms around me as she pulled herself into my side. I sniffed her hair which smelt of strawberry shampoo and a tad bit of dirt, which I do believe she had in her hair.

"Michael," she whispered, "you are the most amazing person I've ever met." I kissed her forehead before she fell asleep in my arms snoring softly like she always does.

So I guess you may be wondering how I got to be on the roof with the most amazing person I know. Well maybe you aren't but I'll tell you anyway.

"Michael get the door, will you?" Lilly said as she threw some of the books off of my shelf and onto the floor to try and find the book I "stole" from her.

"Whatever," I said as I walked into the living room to answer the door. I made my way slowly around the room that was packed with boxes, since Lilly was going away for the summer to some kind of camp for the intelligent. Secretly I think my parents are sending her to fat camp. She's been packing all of her equipment and tapes of her show so she can focus on a new show investigating what really goes on at summer camps. I don't have the heart to tell her that if she's carrying a camera she probably won't get too much of an inside scoop.

So I reached the door and I looked through the peep hole only to see Thermopolis (note to self: I must find out why I call her Thermopolis in my head). She looked better now then she did yesterday. She was so stressed about finals. She was really cute when she was stressed. Who am I kidding I find her cute all of the time.

"Come on, Lilly are you going to let me in or not?" Mia yelled. I guess I sort of zoned out for a few seconds.

"Hang on Thermopolis," I yelled back stepping back from the door to let her in. (Note to self: must find out why I call her Thermopolis period. Also must figure out how to make people zone out like that.) I opened the door and saw Mia blushing a bit.

"Hey Michael," she said as she stepped in the apartment. I couldn't talk for a second and she probably thought I was insane or something. So I finally made myself say something in the form of hello. Although it must have been embarrassing since Mia was smiling and laughing softly.

"Yeah, I'm weird you know Mia you should just get over that."

Mia looked at me again and laughed. God I love that laugh. (Actually the last time I updated CRAKHEAD I put something on there about her laugh. NO I'M NOT A FREAK!) "No, it was cute," she said biting her lip softly.

"Oh," I said slyly (or at least I hope it was sly and not perverted.), "I see, I'm cute now?"

"That's not what I said," Mia blushed, "I said that your noise was cute." She walked down the hallway to Lilly's room. Before she reached Lilly's door she turned and slightly smiled at me. "You can be cute sometimes though," she said with a smile, her Mia smile. And the coolest part is that her nostrils weren't flaring, that's right, they were perfectly still. Unless she's gotten the whole lying thing down. God knows her grandmother probably makes her practice lying. (I need to stop doing this to myself. I need to stop this guessing game on the inner workings of Mia's mind.)

"I knew it Thermopolis! You dig me!" I yelled as she turned and went into Lilly's room.

She laughed before saying, "You're so right Michael! I so dig you!" Then she disappeared in Lilly's room.

But of course Mia and I can't have one moment alone so as soon as I did a victorious (but silent) punching of the air Lilly walked out. She sort of looked at me then went into her room. (I would like to take this time to mention that she didn't have any books in her hands.)

I went into my room and plugged my headphones into my computer and pulled out my guitar from its hiding place in my closet (only after giving up in a few seconds and putting it in the corner). I must have kind of drifted off because what seemed like a second later I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I totally expected it to be Lilly so I turned around very quickly. I hit the person with my legs and also with a little bit of drool that had escaped from my mouth.

"Oh, sorry Thermopolis I guess I kinda gotcha didn't I?" she wiped the spit off of her chest (okay not really chest but collar bone. And she did look amazing in the tank top that she always sleeps in. Not that I'm looking…much.)

"I guess I deserve it I shouldn't have woken you from your slumber."

"No, it's okay. It's better then getting woken up by Lilly." Mia blushed and looked away, away towards my guitar.

"You play?" She asked walking over to the guitar and running a hand over the strings (if it was anyone but Mia had touched it an all out war would be on. No one, and I mean NO ONE, is allowed to touch my guitar.)

"Sort of," I replied smiling sheepishly. She gave me a look like how do you sort of play a guitar? "It's not official yet. No one knows."

"Except me," she whispered. She turned back towards me and smiled softly.

"Do you want to hear something?" I asked moving around her, brushing up against her softly (which I think brought a little pink to her cheeks). I picked up my guitar and walked over to my bed patting the space next to me. Mia came over slowly

(biting her lip again either as in to say either:

a. she really wanted to hear me play, or

b. I might be bad and Mia wouldn't have the heart to tell me.

I'm hoping for a).

She sat facing me with one of her legs in her lap the other dangling off the side of my bed. I started strumming my guitar softly at first then picked in up a bit. Mia closed her eyes and just listened. Her face looked warm in the low, yellow light from the lamp in the corner which was the only light in my room. As I got into the song I stopped humming along with my guitar and started singing. Mia obviously wasn't expecting this so she opened her eyes suddenly and looked at me. Even stronger then the lyrics of the ballad I was singing I'm pretty sure she could hear my heart beating, well thumping inside my rib cage.

After I finished the song Mia didn't say anything so I got kind of nervous. "What did you think?" I asked worried.

"It was wonderful," she said with a large smile. (Once again there was no nostril flaring! Michael is 2 for 2 today!) "Why don't you tell people you play?"

"I don't know I guess I was nervous that I wouldn't be good."

"Michael," she said under her breath.

"What?" I asked patiently.

"How could you not be good? Everything you do is perfect."

"No, you're perfect," I said before I could tell my tongue no.

"What?" She asked in astonishment.

"Nothing," I replied to try and recover. "No not nothing. Mia I have to tell you something. And you have to promise not to freak out. Got it?"

"Yeah, I promise Michael." I love how she has so much confidence in me even if I could be telling her I'm a mass murder or something.

"Okay," I began and I started to sweat.

"Michael? Is it really that bad?" She asked punching my arm lightly. I looked down at the place where we had touched.

"No, I guess not."

"Then just tell me."

After all this time I couldn't just blurt out that I loved her right? It would freak her out. So I have to build up to it. I have to let her in on the little secret but not fully. At least not at first.

"Do you want to see something?" I ask standing before she gave me an answer. I know what I was about to do is corny and all but I just felt like she'd appreciate what I was about to show her, for what it truly was.

"Sure," she replied getting up and coming to my side by the window. I could smell her smell, a little of shampoo and a little of soap, and I could almost see the smile and blush on her face.

"Just be careful."

"Are you sure this is such a good idea then? I mean I'm the biggest klutz in the world." Mia stepped toward the window and looked down.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you," I told her then I grabbed her hand lightly so she could either let it fall as I climbed the stair and she didn't or hold on tighter if she wanted to. As I stepped onto the next step Mia fingers laced into mine and she began to climb with me up the steps to the roof.

"Truth or dare?" she asked as we reached the top of the stairs and I was looking at her to come up. She stepped onto the roof and seemed to stop breathing. I heard a sharp intake of breath and I could tell she got it. How could she not have gotten it? It was quite obvious.

"Truth," I replied staring into her face.

"Why exactly do you come up here?" It was a fair question, but I really didn't have an answer for her. It was kind of thing you just had to be born with the understanding of. Or maybe it was just that I came up here for so many things it was hard to pen point the exact reason why I came up.

"Um, inspiration I guess. I'm not sure. Sometimes it's to escape others it's because I want to get caught up in the world." She smiled at hearing my answer, "what are you laughing at Thermopolis?"

"If you would have told that to my grandmother you would have gotten an F for princess lessons." She looked at me suddenly, half of her hair in her face half of it behind her ear, and I was forced to smile. It was like a reflex, me smiling to her attention.

"I hope to never take princess lessons in my life, thank you very much. I do believe I am capable of living in polite society without having it thrown down my throat." The second I looked at Mia I almost regretted what I said but then her lips spread into a smile and she blushed.

"I wish," she said quietly. "I wish," she repeated more loudly, "that I wasn't ever told I was a princess. I wish I could have gone through life oblivious."

"It's better this way," I said and she looked at me wanting me to elaborate. "It's just you found out who you are," I told her shoving my hands into my pockets with my whole body moving along. "You don't have to worry anymore about what you want to be, you're going to be a princess."

"But, what if I don't want to be a princess?" She asked. I was a bit shocked, I never knew she felt that way.

"Why wouldn't you want to be?"

"It's just… I don't know. Some aspects of it scare me. And some of them I don't like. I guess it's kind of complicated." She breathed out hard and shook her head, "Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" she nodded and I could feel we needed to have a swift subject change. "So how do you think finals went?"

"I'm not sure, I think I did well in everything except algebra. That one is kind of a toss up. How about you? Perfect?"

I laughed and shook my head, "no, English was hard so I'm thinking a low A probably."

"Oh, low A, poor thing," she laughed and looked down.

"What? Can't take the smarts?" She laughed again then walked over to the edge of the building and just stood there looking over the city. "Mia?"

"Yeah Michael?" She replied not looking back. She was still except for the slight breathing going through her body.

"I kind of love you." She still stood looking over the city but as she turned she had a large smile on and she ran over to me jumping in my arms.

"If you kind of love me I love you a lot," she said smiling and I grinned back. Then I closed the space between us and we smiled and kissed until it got really cold and I had to wake Mia up so she wouldn't spend the night on the roof.

But that is how I ended up on the roof of my apartment with the most perfect girl. My perfect girl.


End file.
